


Butterfly cuts

by GongpoMochi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bruises, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgeplay, Edging, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masochism, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Work, Temperature Play, implied sex work, masturbation regret, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GongpoMochi/pseuds/GongpoMochi
Summary: Jeff has this urge he can't contain whenever he's alone with himself. No one else was ever able to make him feel like this but himself, yet every time it's over he can feel shame and regret washing over himself. Though he knows he'll come back and do it again every time. || [Jeff x himself, Masturbation. Dead dove: Do not eat]
Kudos: 7





	Butterfly cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Do me a favor and monitor yourself. Read the tags and make sure you're okay with reading everything that has been mentioned.  
> If you're still up for it, enjoy!

Jeff looked up and down at himself in the tall mirror in front of him, just dressed in his black shorts. No one could ever become as beautiful as him, he thought. No one would be able to ever achieve his looks.  
His pale white skin was covered in bright purple and green bruises that were wrapping themselves around his legs up to his lower stomach. They just contrasted his skin so perfectly and made the young adult shiver just by the sight alone. The slight pain they gave him while walking and pressing on them was just a bonus that gave him more pleasure. As his cold fingers ran along the bruises he began to shiver and bite his lips. It just felt so incredible. 

The room was silent, other than the occasional few water drops that fell to the ground from some leaking pipes. This basement was his current home, as Jeff would call it. At least for the time being. It wasn’t like the young and incredibly damaged adult could just buy himself an apartment. He was hiding himself from society for over 8 years now, after being responsible for the death of his family. Jeff had never again repeated what he had done on that day but he was certainly not back to his old self. Far from it actually. Taking several high doses of pain killers and other medication for many years had fucked with his mind, he was lucky to not have overdosed yet. 

He continued to eye himself in the mirror as a wide grin plastered on his face and he started to slightly pant. His legs were shaking but he couldn’t tell if it was because he was cold from the unheated room he was living in or his own excitement. His fingertips started to dig themselves into his bruised thighs as he let out a soft moan. The freezing floor began to numb his bare feet and send even more shivers up his spine. He began to lower himself onto the floor and crawled closer to the mirror. The contact between the floor and his legs hurt him, but his brain could only translate it into pleasure. Sheer pleasure. Jeff placed his hand onto the mirror and started to giggle in a raspy voice. Outside of this room he barley had contact with anyone else, maybe that’s why he thought in such unholy ways of himself? It didn’t matter. His Hand let go off the reflection and ran through his freshly, black dyed hair. More giggles soon filled the room, which was creating a low echo. With a sudden overwhelmed feeling Jeff made a fist and punched the mirror, shattering the lower half in the process and leaving sharp pieces on the floor. A few small pieces had dug themself into the knuckled of his hand. Blood soon started dripping down his Hand as he held his arm high up in the air to admire it. The red liquid always left such nice stains on his skin until he had to wash up.  
He sat down onto the floor, putting his legs over the shattered mirror pieces on the floor so they could dig themselves into his skin and leave small scars for him to admire later on. He let out small pants as he bit down onto his lips to keep himself from moaning too loud. 

Jeff let the hand, which he had just used to smash the mirror and still got glass stuck in it, slide down his chest to his shorts. A small amount of the blood smeared over himself in the process. He tugged at his shorts, teasing himself and almost cumming right on the spot. His other hand had the pleasure to be put on his mouth. His crooked fang dug itself into it so he could hold himself back for at least a few minuted longer. The other hand slowly rubbed over his crotch and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes and arch his back. He slowly let himself lay down onto the floor, his back meeting a few of the broken mirror pieces in the process. His hand grabbed his crotch a little harder through the shorts and started to move itself up and down. None of the many encounters with random people could ever make him feel so amazing, only he himself could achieve such high pleasure just by grabbing himself through his shorts. Maybe it was because they couldn’t show him the love that he needed unlike himself? They were only ever able to show him money. Silent moans echoed through the room as Jeff continued to grab himself and move his hand. 

The mirror pieces began to dangerously dig themselves deep into Jeffs back. Not that he didn’t like it, but they would be a hassle to pick out later. He struggled to sit up again as he was shacking so much from his lust that he could barley put his hands on the ground. One of the bigger shattered pieces was right next to one of his hands. He grabbed it with a shaky hand and managed to cut the tips of his fingers in the process. He licked over his lips as he looked at himself in the shattered piece. For a few more moments he had to admire himself before he started to quench his fist and dig the sharp edges deeper into his fragile skin. How could someone be this incredibly beautiful? His eyes slowly rolled back. He could never get enough of this feeling, it was just too amazing and made him feel so alive. Jeff let the mirror piece drop to the floor and looked at his damaged hand. They’d burn for quite a few days, but that just made it better. 

His dick started to painfully throb against his shorts, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. Finally he pushed the black undergarment off of his hips and let it rest on his upper thighs. Small pulsations brought the black haired man on edge. Warm pre-cum started dripping down his dick. The cold atmosphere of the room and the floor didn’t even bother him anymore. He was numb to it. All that mattered now was to get his sweet release. His trembling hand slowly wrapped around his dick and started to move itself in a up and down motion, he barley felt himself controlling the movements. This blood on his hand soon started to cover his lower area. Most people in the world would find it utterly disgusting, not Jeff though. He loved every single moment of it. The mirror pieces were scratching up the floor under him and made ear bleeding noises that could drive someone mad, for Jeff on the other hand it sounded like heaven though.

He kept pumping his hand up and down, but it honestly didn’t take much to get him off at the moment. Not even two minutes of masturbating on the dirty floor and he felt himself cumming in a large amount. The young man felt himself yelping and arching his back as he felt the hot cum mixing with the blood of his hand. Jeff panted heavily. His bladder gave out and sent another shiver down his spine. He felt a small puddle forming under himself, making it’s way to the small cuts on his lower legs and making everything burn. After a few moments everything got quiet in the room again.

All the pleasure Jeff had just gone under was gone, the chemicals in his brain started to drain and left the black haired male in an indescribable state of mind. Quivering he got up with his still numb limbs. Not quite an easy task when you used up all your energy, barley ate and drunk anything and were on medication. He somehow still always managed to do it. Some of the shattered pieces that had dug into his skin fell down and left soft butterfly cuts on him. Jack would scold him again for having such an outburst, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was the only thing that had managed to bring such bursts of joy inside of him, not just sexually… yet the feeling of happiness left him as soon as it was over.  
Jeff looked over to the upper part of the mirror, which was still intact, with a low hanging head. Despite only being able to see his upper torso, he could tell how filthy and broken he looked. Blood was sticking all over himself, mirror pieces were still inside of him and his hair was a mess. His dark circled eyes were bloodshot and started to take on a glassy look. Jeff could only manage to let out a small sob before he looked to the ground in shame. 

His joy was all gone at the moment and he only felt disgusted with himself, yet he knew that he would do it again, just to feel the sweet release and have a few moments of satisfaction with himself.


End file.
